


蓝海与玫瑰「二」

by Chiiizuru



Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiizuru/pseuds/Chiiizuru
Summary: 空军Thor&军医Loki背景：战争时期我就是要先让他们谈甜甜的恋爱再上战场！
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 蓝海与玫瑰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688899
Kudos: 2





	蓝海与玫瑰「二」

“嘿！Loki！这里！”  
一个带着黑色毡帽的男子在站台上不断的挥手。  
Loki注意到了他，快步往那个的方向走去。  
“早上好，Bucky。”  
“早上好，好久不见。”Bucky给了他一个拥抱，“走吧，我带你去医疗所，我给你准备了早餐。”  
“嗯。”Loki跟在他的后边穿过了一层人群。  
“一路上还好吗，没被冻坏吧。”  
“嗯，没事。”

Loki又想起了那个金发碧眼的男子，就在下车前，他还满脸坏笑的冲他行了个脱帽礼，说了句：“期待和你的下次见面，Laufeyson医生。”  
转眼就消失在了站台的人群中。

这次军队驻扎的地方是Alfheim一个隐蔽的小镇里，这座城市是到目前为止唯一一个没有被战火波及的区域。然而就在一周前，技术人员破译了电码，敌军计划在三天后攻打Alfheim，于是国王下令让大批的军队连夜赶往Alfheim，随时做好开战的准备，所以Loki也被派到这里为后勤医疗作准备。

“到了，这就是你以后工作的地方。”  
Bucky带他走进了一个有些陈旧的两层房屋。  
“这边是门诊处、这边是手术室、这边是药房……呃……医生坐诊实行换班制，你先休息一下，排班表我待会拿给你。”  
“好，明白了。”Loki把包随手放到了桌上。

然而事实上确是，Loki才刚坐下不久，就被叫去工作了。他在这的第一次工作是给空军士兵们做常规的身体检查，以保证他们能在空中准确的炸掉敌机，而不是把自家的堡垒给炸了。

“念一下倒数第三排从左往右的字母。”  
“L…EF…B…D……”  
“不好意思下士，不合格。”  
Loki无情的在他的档案上盖上了红色标志。  
“下一位。”

“下午好，Laufeyson医生。”一份档案递到了Loki桌上，“没想到我们这么快就见面了。”  
Loki看了看档案——「Thor Odison」

“站到线外去，挡住左眼。”  
Loki面无表情的抬起头，他的金发还是那么耀眼，即使是隔着眼镜也能被晃得刺眼。  
“从左往右倒数第三排，念一下。”  
“LEFODBCT”Thor没有思考就念了出来。  
“换一只，倒数第二排。”  
“FDPLTOEO”又是同样的速度。  
Loki看了Thor一眼。  
“倒数第二排倒着念，空一个念一个。”  
“O、O、L、D”  
又正确了。  
“……Odinson…上校，你通过了。”  
这家伙竟然是上校，Loki不知道为什么有些不爽，在他的档案上重重的盖了个绿章。  
“谢谢，Laufeyson医生，我的眼睛可是有上帝保护。另外……眼镜很适合你。”  
Thor笑嘻嘻的凑近Loki拿起档案，走时还不忘对他眨了下眼。

「真是个下流的家伙。」Loki在心中咒骂了一句，脸上的绯红已经飘到了耳根。

——  
一直到夜幕降临，所有人的检查才结束，Loki穿上大衣准备离开。眼前一片寂静，远处的一片池塘闪着星星点点的光，几点零星的亮光在空中闪烁着，好像是刚从池中跑出来的精灵，Loki这次真的听到了草丛中昆虫细微的窸窣声，这里的空气带着一种清新的香气，他感觉全身都得到了放松。

“Laufeyson医生。”  
昏暗的路灯和树影交错的地方出现一个身影。  
“……”Loki朝声音传来的方向看去。  
一个高大的身影正朝他走来，他逐渐出现在月光下，与白天不同，他金色的发丝在月光的照射下发着柔和的光。  
“Odinson？”  
“晚上好。”他走到他面前。  
“这么晚了你在这做什么。”  
“嗯…我，我睡不着。噢不，不是，我是说我还不困。啊，不对。”  
Loki一脸疑惑的看着语无伦次的Thor。  
“……我想说……要不要和我……一起去看看Alfheim的夜晚。”  
Loki对Thor莫名的邀请摸不着头脑，更让他不解的是他竟然点了点头。

两人的影子在月光下不断变换着。  
“走这边，小心脚下。”  
Loki跟在Thor身后穿过一层又一层的树丛，他也不太清楚这是要去哪里。  
“你的腿还好吗？”Loki看着他的左腿。  
“好得很，一点小伤而已。噢！该死！”Thor不小心撞到了前方的一棵树。  
“没事吧。”「真是个傻瓜」Loki心想。  
“没事。”Thor揉了揉额头。  
大概走了十多分钟，前方的树木开始变少，Loki感受到有断断续续的风穿过树丛吹来。  
“我们到了，快过来。”Thor转过身示意Loki。

Loki走到Thor身边，视野变得宽阔起来，脚下的沙土也变得松软，一阵阵连续不断的凉风吹过Loki的脸颊。

是一片海。

“走吧，我们去海上看月亮。”  
Thor把停靠在沙滩上的一艘小船推入海中。  
“什么？”Loki对他刚才说的话感到有些惊讶。  
“我说，你愿意……和我去海上看月亮吗？”  
Thor转过身看着他。  
“你从哪里弄到的船？”Loki没有回应他的邀请。  
“跟这里的渔民借的。”  
“就快过宵禁的时间了，再不回去可是要被处分的。”  
「原来他是蓄谋已久的啊。」Loki心想。  
“没关系的，都到这了，难道你想错过这么美丽的夜晚？”  
“……”  
其实Loki也并不想就这么回去，他只在很小的时候看过一次海，海对他来说有种神秘的吸引力。  
“上来吧。”  
Thor没等Loki反应过来，就抓住他的手腕，把他拉上了船。

一道道波纹划开寂静的水面，白色的船像一只快要沉睡的天鹅，在水面缓慢的游行。月亮在一望无际的海平线尽头，像是在等待着他们的到来，他们不断的向前划行，直到看不见来时的海岸。

“我从没看过这么美的月亮。”  
Loki不禁发出感叹，发着白光的月亮印在Loki绿色的双眸中，像是在他翡翠般的圆盘中滴上了两滴泪珠。Thor看着沉迷于月亮的Loki，月光照得他的皮肤更白了，他把被风吹的有些凌乱的黑发别在耳后，撑着下巴像是在思索着什么。

“在想什么呢？”Thor在Loki的身边坐下。  
“没什么，在想上次看到这样的场景是在什么时候。”  
“什么时候？”  
“我想不出来。”Loki似乎有些忧郁。  
“那如果下次，你再看到这样的场景，你就能想起今天，就能想起我了。”Thor与他对视着。  
“我才不要想起你。”  
Loki弹了弹他的额头，正好打在刚才撞到的地方。  
“噢！”  
Thor痛的叫了一声，下意识的想要用手捂住。  
“别动。”Loki抓住他的手腕让他把手放下来，  
“让我看看有没有撞伤。”

Loki往前凑近，想借着月光看的清楚一点，他冰凉的指尖触碰到Thor的额头，他的鼻息不断的打在他的鼻尖，Thor能看到他白皙的脖颈和干净利落的下颚线，长而弯曲的睫毛在不断的颤抖，殷红的薄唇微张着，他黑色的长发垂了下来，不断的扫过Thor的脸颊，Thor能闻到他身上淡淡的香味，就像是一朵散发着危险气息的玫瑰。

“你美的让人心疼。”Thor的眼神有些痴迷。  
“是你的头疼。”Loki笑了起来。  
“不，是我的心疼。”  
“你的心？”  
“因为你说，你不想再想起我。”  
“……”Loki微笑着看着他。  
「真像个无理取闹的小孩」Loki心想。

Thor抚摸着Loki的脸颊，一只手挽过他的腰间，他在他闪烁着微光的绿眸中看到了自己的身影，这朵玫瑰似乎就躺在自己的手中，自己稍稍用力就能把他捏碎。Thor已经忘记了几个小时前的他们还是如此的陌生，甚至一个邀约都不敢说，现在却能听着他的声音，看着他的眼睛，抚摸着他的肌肤。

“Loki。”  
“嗯。”  
“我爱你。”

Thor吻上了他的唇。他没有拒绝，Thor似乎感受到了他的香气在进入自己的身体，嘴里的甜腻在不断的发酵，他闭上眼睛感受着睫毛对睫毛的挑拨，感受着胸口对胸口的心跳。即使是明天早上的战火和枪口让他交出肉体、自由抑或是生命，他也绝不会交出这个夜晚，绝不会交出此时此刻眼前的他。

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读🌊🥀


End file.
